general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
February 20, 2009
The episode of General Hospital that aired on February 20, 2009 is an episode that was broadcast on ABC and SoapNet. Recap listens as Winifred talks.]] Winifred stops by Jason's penthouse to beg him to find Anthony Zacchara as soon as possible so Spinelli can avoid prison. She goes further to suggest that if they can't find Anthony, Jason should consider turning Sonny in instead. Jason has no interest in discussing any of this with Winifred, but he does pledge that he will keep Spinelli out of prison no matter what. He does ask her to make sure Spinelli stays out of trouble. Maxie and Lulu both agree that Spinelli is still too sick to accompany Maxie to the publicity event. After ruling out Frederico, they definitely don't agree on Maxie's next suggestion that Johnny should go with her instead. Johnny isn't interested either, but the girls finally agree that there's no other choice and the dress has to get photographed. But Lulu wants to attend the gala with Johnny herself. Maxie's all, "As if," and they put the question to Spinelli to decide. Claudia catches Kate snooping for a DVD and tries to order her out of the house. Kate won't listen, though, and soon enough Sonny shows up. Kate starts to tell Sonny that he has no idea who he's married to, but when Sonny tells her he can't allow her to disrespect his wife like this, Kate gets furious and washes her hands of the whole situation. Carly and Jax apparently got tired of doing it in the elevator because they've found a guest room and are basking in the afterglow. Before they can decide to go for another round, Max ducks into the room. This is where Diane said she would meet him, and since she's obviously not there, Max concludes that Diane is avoiding him. She's probably still mad that he and Milo ambushed her with all those heart-healthy foodstuffs. Once Carly and Jax realize Max is too lost in his own drama to realize that he should leave the naked married couple alone, they decide to advise him. Carly is offended on Diane's behalf for having her boyfriend tell her how to diet. Jax advises that he trust Diane got the message and "back the hell off." Sam and Lucky meet near the docks, and without much—or really any—drama, Sam says that they both know it's over between them. Lucky thanks her for being there for him during a tough time, and laments that caring for each other clearly wasn't enough. Lucky has his own priorities, and Sam really wants to get this PI thing off the ground. Lucky agrees that breaking up would be for the best, and they leave each other on friendly terms. Alexis meets Nikolas at the Metro Court, and he tells her about the Rebecca is Emily's doppelganger situation. Alexis is hilariously unfazed by this, which drives Nikolas crazy. Alexis asks him the $64,000 question, which is: even if Rebecca is somehow related to Emily, what then? She's also concerned that Nikolas wants her to be, if not Emily, then the next best thing. Nik says there is no next best thing -- Emily was the love of his life, and no one else even comes close. This becomes a terrible time for Nadine to be walking by, but that's what happens. Nikolas is able to smooth things over, but clearly Nadine is uneasy about this new dynamic. Nikolas sees Rebecca at the Metro Court, but she has no interest in speaking to him. He offers to help her find a job now that GH has burned down; all he asks for is one hour to explain to her where he's coming from. Diane pays Jason a visit, and the two share some beers and a game of pool and catch up on their lives. Jason tells her about the deal he cut with the FBI, and Diane tells him about Max's assault on her diet. Diane advises that Jason find Anthony quick, or else consider turning someone else over. With Kate gone, Sonny and Claudia relax and bask in their newfound non-hatred. He gets her to pledge to help him out in finding her father, and he acknowledges that maybe he's misjudged her. Claudia and Max prepare to cook Sonny dinner, but Kate interrupts. She taunts Claudia, saying that all she would have to do is plant a seed of doubt with Sonny and he'd never trust her. While Kate assures her that she'll pay, we see another DVD hidden behind the cabinet. With Max gone, Jax and Carly share some more alone time. They're interrupted by "room service," which turns out to be Morgan. Jax and Carly are happy to be able to tell him that Jax is coming home to live with them again. Spinelli returns home and laments the situation with Maxie, Johnny, and the gala event. He says he ended up flipping a coin, resulting in Maxie and Johnny attending together. He's all worked up about Johnny the Perfect 41-Regular turning Maxie's head, so he decides to hack into the venue's system and activate the sprinklers. A well-placed glare talks Spinelli down, but Sonny shows up and chases him away before he can truly think better of it. So while Sonny and Jason discuss teaming up to search for Anthony, Spinelli debates setting the sprinkler loose. Lulu continues to gripe at Maxie and she prepares for her date with Johnny. Lulu even joins them in the limo. As Maxie and Johnny get mobbed by the paparazzi, Lulu glumly calls Spinelli, who has thought better of setting off the sprinklers. She tells him that the plan went off without a hitch, and that Maxie and Johnny look great together. Category:Episodes of General Hospital